Kagome as a Hanyou
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go to Kagome's time and her mother Keiko tells them something surprising, and Kagome finally tells Koga off for calling her his woman. pairings, KagxInu, SanxMir, maybe others later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Kagome's True Form**_

"Inuyasha, I want to go home for a bit," Kagome said, trying her best not to lose her temper with the stubborn hanyou sitting in the tree above her.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you wench," Inuyasha grunted, and jumped down from the tree.

"But why do you want to come," she asked, fighting back the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks, but she didn't want to blush in front of him, not right now.

"Because, when you're gone to that era, I feel useless, like I can't protect you," he said, he had his head turned away from her.

"Inuyasha……" she said, she really didn't know what to say to him. "Ok," was all she could say, and together they jumped down the well.

"Well that was interesting," Miroku said, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I've never heard Inuyasha talk to her like that," Sango said, then she felt her face grow hot, she turned and slapped Miroku, "Hentai! Don't grope me,"

Shippo came running over to Sango and jumped onto her shoulder, "Idiot," he rolled his eyes.

"You've got that right," Sango grumbled. "Come on Kirara," she said, and they made their way back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

_**In the modern era with Kagome and Inuyasha**_

They made it to Kagome's time, and went into her house, they found her mother Keiko sitting in the kitchen with a forlorn look on her face. When she heard them come in, she looked up and smiled at them, but her smile was strained.

"Okaasan, are you all right?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with deep concern for her mother.

"I'm fine Kagome," Keiko said, patting the girls arm to reassure her. "But there is a few things I must tell you," Inuyasha turned to leave and give them some privacy when Keiko stopped him. "Both of you," he gave a bemused look, Keiko took them to the living room to explain. "Kagome, first of all, you're not human, well actually you're half,"

"You mean I'm a hanyou," Kagome asked calmly.

"Yes, an inuhanyou," her mother stated, "Inuyasha, Kagome, both of you have been betrothed since birth," she looked at the two to see two surprised faces. "Me and Izaiyoi decided on it,"

"You knew my mother," Inuyasha asked his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, I am originally from the Feudal Era, but Kagome's father brought me to this time to keep me safe, and Kagome's jiisan adopted me," Keiko said, with a sigh. "Kagome, your father was the great Lord of the East, Lord Daichi, we loved each other very much, and I wish you could have met him," she sighed again. "Kagome I must also tell you, you're not from this time, and you're not 16, you are actually 150, same as Inuyasha,"

"Okaasan, is Sota a hanyou also?" Kagome queried

"Yes, but he does not know, so don't say anything," Keiko said, her soft blue eyes begging Kagome.

"Watashi, yakosoku," Kagome said with a small smile

"Inuyasha, I want you to promise me that you will keep my daughter safe," Keiko said, turning to look at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Watashi, yakosoku," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome who smiled at him. "mamotte ageru,"

"Arigato," she gave him a tender look, and turned back to her mother. "Okaasan when is my human night,"

"The night your transformation occurs, which is tonight, on the full moon," Keiko said.

* * *

_**In the Feudal Era, with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. **_

"Sango, when do you think Okaasan and Inuyasha will come back," Shippo said.

Sango smiled when she realized that Shippo just called Kagome his okaasan."Soon I hope," Sango said, she noticed the sun was almost set. "Come on Shippo, it's time to come in,"

"But, I'm n--not tired, and I want to be the first to see Okaasan," Shippo said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I know you want to see her badly, but she wouldn't want you to get sick would she?" Sango asked, her eye brow raised. "You can sleep with me and Kirara tonight, and you can help her keep the hentai away," she giggled, as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"I'll teach that monk a lesson," Shippo said trying to keep a straight face.

_'He's starting to act just like Inuyasha,' _Sango thought, and she smiled. _'They'll make a great family. Now if only Miroku would stay true to his word.' _she sighed.

* * *

_**Back in the Modern Era**_

Kagome, Inuyasha and her mother were all in Kagome's room anxiously awaiting the transformation.

"Kagome, it will start soon, it will be slightly painful," Keiko said with a pained voice.

"Arigato okaasan," Kagome said with a smile. She gasped as it began, and Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, hoping she was going to be all right. After the transformation Inuyasha looked at her and became stunned. She had midnight blue hair, that reached down to her bottom, and she had two black akito dog ears, she had claws and fangs but what captivated Inuyasha the most was her beautiful eyes. They were blue, with a golden "ring" around the center. And they had a little more gold in them. "Inuyasha are you all right,"

"Kagome, you look beautiful," he said, and blushed when he realized what he'd said, she gave him a beautiful smile showing off her new fangs.

"Arigato Inuyasha," she said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Keiko said, and she gave Kagome a hug, and to his surprise she also hugged Inuyasha. "Oh, and Kagome, when you go back to the Feudal Era, you must stay there," Keiko let a small tear slip down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. "You can no longer come back here, but you must find your fathers sword, only you may touch it"

"I understand okaasan," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, "I belong with Inuyasha and our other friends,"

She then pulled something out of her pocket, they were fang shaped sapphire blue, and round pink beads. She muttered something under her breath, and the beads went around Kagome's neck. "Inuyasha give her a command,"

Inuyasha nodded, then with a smirk said, "Osuwarii onna no ko," Kagome went crashing to the floor.

"Ouch, I guess I deserve that," Kagome said sitting up after the spell wore off.

"I love you Kagome, don't ever forget that," Keiko said with a smile she left.

"I won't," Kagome whispered as her mother left the room.

"Kagome, I--I have to tell you something very important," Inuyasha said nervously.

"Nan desu ka? " Kagome asked sitting on her bed, and motioning for Inuyasha to sit down also.

"Before I tell you, can I ask you something," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Go ahead," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Kagome, do you have any feelings for me?" he asked with a bashful smile.

"Of course I do," she said with a smile, her heart thudded in her chest as he spoke again, in a slightly softer tone.

"Ai shiteru," he blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"Inuyasha," her eyes softened, she smiled, her heart still beating fast, "Atashimo," he looked up at her, and saw it in her eyes, and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Kagome, when we defeat Naraku, will you become my mate," he asked, softly.

"Hai," she said tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying," he asked pulling back to look into her eyes, he silently wiped the tears away.

"I'm ureshii," she said, and she leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, which he returned. When they broke apart, she said "I think we should head back to the others,"

"I think you're right," he said, and picked her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of Shippo," she asked, once they landed in the well house.

"He's a great kid, why," he asked, and she looked up at him.

"Well than what would you say, if I wanted to adopt him?" she asked.

"I think that would make him really happy, and I would be glad to become his father," Inuyasha said kissing Kagome on the forehead.

* * *

_**Back in the Feudal Era**_

They came out of the well, and started their walk to Kaede's to tell the others the news. When a scent came to them, and Inuyasha set her down and growled, Kagome to his surprise also began to growl.

_'Wow she must really love me,' _he thought a triumphant smirk in place. Then a whirl wind appeared, and out came Koga.

"Hey mutt, I see you've found a hanyou bitch, where's my woman," He asked in a cocky tone, causing Kagome's growls to intensify.

"Who are you calling a bitch," she growled out. Koga looked surprised, mostly because some mutt had growled at him. "What, don't you recognize me, or is your brain to small to realize it,"

"What are you talking about stupid wench," Koga asked, angry.

"Don't talk to her like that," Inuyasha growled.

"Shizuka ni shiro, muttface," Koga growled. "She should learn her place,"

"My place is right here," Kagome said.

"Wait a second, you smell like my precious Kagome, what did you do to her," He asked getting in her face.

"Nothing," Kagome replied calmly. "I'm right here,"

"But you're a hanyou," Koga stumbled back. "My Kagome is a human miko," he said, and backed away.

"Koga, I want you go away," Kagome said, in a defensive way. "But before you go, I need those jewel shards in your legs,"

"But..."

"Just give them to me and leave," she said, she wasn't looking at him becuz she couldn't stand the look on his face. "And Koga, I was never your woman, and I never will be," he didn't move."Koga either give them to me, or I have to take them by force," he slowly took them out and handed them to her, a crestfallen look on his face. He took off, at a normal pace, and disappeared into the forest. "Ikimashou," she said, wiping a stray tear away.

"Kagome, are you okay," he asked, wrapping his arms around her, she then began to cry into his haori.

"Inuyasha, I'm the most horrible person in the world," she sobbed her voice muffled.

"Iie, you're a wonderful person," he stroked her hair, her crying began to calm.

"But did you see his face," she said, sniffing.

"Kagome, he got what was coming to him, it's all right that you feel sorry for him, but don't let him keep you down," he whispered into her ear. "Ai shiteru, and I hate to see you cry it breaks my heart,"

She sniffled one more time, and looked up at him, "Arigato gozaimasu," she smiled and wiped her tears away. They began to walk back to the hut, and as soon as they got near enough Shippo came running over to Kagome.

"Okaasan," he said, and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Shippo did you just call me Okaasan," Kagome asked, surprised.

"Did you not want me to," Shippo asked looking up into her eyes, noticing they were different, then he noticed her hears.

"No Shippo honey, its fine you can call me Okaasan," she smiled.

"All right," he squealed happily. "Okaasan, you look different,"

"I know, but let's go inside, so I can explain to the others," she said, then there was a resounding slap, and a scream.

"Hentai," screamed Sango, and Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo entered the hut.Miroku was lying on the floor unconscious, with a red hand print on his face, Sango sitting with Kirara wrapped around her neck, her face red from anger.

* * *

_**AN: That's the first chapter, R&R. **_

_**Here's Japanese terms I used- **_

_**Okaasan- Mother**_

_**Hentai- Pervert**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much**_

_**Ikimashou- Lets go**_

_**Shikuza ni shiro- Shut up**_

_**Ureshii- happy**_

_**Atashimo- me too (feminine)**_

_**Hai- yes**_

_**Ai shiteru- I love you**_

_**Nan desu ka?- What is it?**_

_**Osuwarii- Sit **_

_**onna no ko- girl**_

_**Watashi yakosoku- I promise**_

_**mamotte ageru- I'll protect you**_

_**Daichi- name meaning: Great first son, or Great land**_

_**Thanks for reading.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:  
**_

"Hentai," screamed Sango, and Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo entered the hut. Miroku was lying on the floor unconscious, with a red hand print on his face, Sango sitting with Kirara wrapped around her neck, her face red from anger.

"Will he ever learn," Shippo asked shaking his head.

"I highly doubt it," Sango huffed, she looked up at her friends, and gasped when she saw Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what happened,"

"I'm a hanyou, apparently since I was born, but I was disguised as a human to protect me," Kagome replied. "Sango-chan would you care to join me in the hotsprings,"

"I would be delighted," Sango said giving the unconscious monk a glare, and the two hooked arms, and left the hut.

"Yeah leave us with the pervert," Shippo mumbled, as Miroku started to stir.

"What'd I miss," he asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Nothing much," Shippo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are Kagome-sama, and Sango?" Miroku asked looking around the hut.

"The hotsprings, but you move a muscle and you'll be unconscious again," Inuyasha said his eyes closed, but his ears twitched to every sound. Miroku sighed in a dejected sort of way and sat against the wall.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, is there a reason to why we are here," Sango asked once they were both settled into the warm water.

"Yes, I needed to be away from the guys for awhile," Kagome replied her eyes closed. "Sango-chan, guess what," her voice was excited.

"What is it," Sango asked, watching her friend's ear swivel in her direction.

"Inuyasha asked me to be his mate," Kagome said smiling widely opening her eyes to see Sango's reaction.

"Kagome-chan I am so happy for you," Sango said.

"Sango-chan, do you want to touch em," Kagome asked, twitching her ears.

"Could I," Sango asked excited, Kagome nodded, and she reached out her hand and lightly grasped Kagome's left ear, and it was soft and fuzzy. "They're so soft,"

"Thank you," Kagome said with a content look on her face.

Little did the two women know, there was a pair of eyes watching them as they bathed, but not for perverted reasons, he chuckled evilly before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Back at the hut, Kagome and Sango had just returned, and Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, Sango on her other side, trying to stay as far away from Miroku as possible. Kagome let loose a large yawn, and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome sleep," he said.

"Ok," she nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. Sango made her way to where Kirara laid, and laid down on her mat, and Kirara transformed into her large form, and curled around Sango. Miroku laid on the other side of the fire, and Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap.

* * *

_(the next morning)_

Kagome was the first to wake up, well aside from Inuyasha who rarely ever slept.

"Have a nice sleep," he asked, and she nodded. She petted Shippo's hair as she sat up. "He's so cute when he's asleep," she smiled, he cuddled closer to her.

"Good morning ye two," Kaede said as she picked up a basket.

"Kaede-sama, mind if I come with you?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all child," Kaede replied with a kind smile. Kagome set Shippo down on a mat, and covered him up, she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Kaede out into the fields.

* * *

"Now child, what is it ye wish to ask me," Kaede asked, as she bent down to pull up herbs.

"Kaede, I want to adopt Shippo, And I was wondering if you knew a demon adoption ceremony," Kagome replied helping the elder priestess.

"Aye I know of a way, but mind you it would be dangerous," Kaede replied. "You and Inuyasha would have to give your blood to Shippo, and he has to drink it and it has to mix, and you two must do it on your strongest nights.

"But I don't know when my strongest night is," Kagome replied.

"Your strongest night is on the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha's is the full moon," Kaede replied with a kind twinkle in her eyes.

"So, my strongest night is in 8 days," Kagome said with a thoughtful look. "What do we have to have,"

"Ye would need, a dagger, the ceremonial sake bowl," Kaede said and Kagome nodded.

"Arigato, Kaede-sama," Kagome said with a bow, and she left to go back to the hut. She arrived back, and heard a slap, and a thud, and rolled her eyes, then she heard Shippo's laughter. She walked in and had to stifle a laugh, Miroku was on the floor a slap mark and a bump and he was unconscious. "So did I miss much?" she asked.

"No, just the usual, Miroku being a hentai, and Sango slapped him, and Inuyasha decked him," Shippo replied jumping into his soon-to-be mother's arms.

Kagome felt a familiar shock run through her body, and an unfamiliar scent fill her senses. "I sense a jewel shard, no wait two," she said and her brow furrowed in confusion. They all left the hut, and saw...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

_(Last Time)_

"No, just the usual, Miroku being a Hentai, and Sango slapped him, and Inuyasha decked him," Shippo replied jumping into his soon-to-be mother's arms.

Kagome felt a familiar shock run through her body, and an unfamiliar scent fill her senses. "I sense a jewel shard, no wait two," she said and her brow furrowed in confusion. They all left the hut, and saw……..

_(This time)_

They saw a giant centipede demon, it had large red eyes, and four arms on each side of its body.

"Kagome, where are the shards," Inuyasha asked drawing out his Tetsusaiga.

"They're in it's forehead, and lower left arm," she replied, drawing a bow from her quiver and fitting it into the bow.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled lobbing off one of the centipedes arms, unfortunately the wrong arm. "Damn it," she cursed, as the Hiraikotsu flew back to her, Kirara transformed and she jumped onto the neko's back.

"Go!" Kagome shouted and the arrow pierced it's forehead.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted and the demon was resolved to dust, and the two shards fell back down to the earth. Kagome went forward and picked them up instantly purifying them.

"That was easy," Kagome said with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Too easy if you ask me,"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sango said as Kirara landed next to Kagome.

"Okaasan!!!" Shippo cried from the hut, and there was a loud noise.

"Shippo," Kagome yelled bolting back into the hut, but Shippo was gone, and the back of the hut was completely gone. Inuyasha came in after her, same as Sango, and Miroku. "Someone took him, I have to find him," she said, and was about to run off when Inuyasha pulled her back. "What are you doing, he could get hurt,"

"First: It's too dangerous to go alone, and Second: you don't even have Shippo's scent," Inuyasha said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, but what if they hurt him before we get to him," she asked, her eyes watering.

"Get on my back, let's hurry," Inuyasha said, and Kagome climbed onto his back, Sango and Miroku on Kirara's. Inuyasha sniffed around quickly before he caught Shippo's scent.

* * *

They came to a clearing and saw a very large bear demon, was holding an unconscious Shippo in its claws. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back, and let out a ferocious growl.

"Let him go," she said glaring at the demon.

"Give me the jewel shards," the bear said. "And I'll let the kit go,"

"No, you will let him go now!" she shouted, her eyes hidden from view now. 

Sango jumped off Kirara who was hovering a foot about the ground, and rushed over to Inuyasha. "Is she transforming?" she asked slightly scared.

Inuyasha could smell Sango's fear. "Yeah, he's harmed Shippo, and Kagome considers him her pup," Inuyasha informed.

Kagome's hair grew longer as did her nails, and fangs, her eyes now a blood red, with turquoise pupils. "Now you die," she screamed and jumped at the bear demon, she scratched its arm causing it to drop Shippo, she caught him before he hit the ground, and quickly brought him to Sango, and ran back to the bear easily ripping it in half. As it faded a jewel shard appeared, and Kagome transformed back due to Inuyasha.

"Osuwarii," he said, and she hit the dirt.

"Ouch," she sat up and rubbed her face, and Sango rushed over to her.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so glad you're normal again," she squeezed Kagome in a hug.

"Wh--What happened?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You transformed," Inuyasha explained, gently putting Shippo in Kagome's lap.

"I--I did," Kagome asked her eyes grew fearful.

"Yeah, the bear was harming Shippo," Sango replied. Then Kagome's hanyou ears picked up on a soft crying not to far away.

"Sango, take Shippo," Kagome handed the small kit to Sango, and followed the small wails, they sounded like a wounded dog.

"Kagome where are you going," Inuyasha asked.

"Do you hear it," she asked, stepping towards the woods.

"You mean the crying," he asked, she nodded.

"I'm going to check it out," she said.

"I'm coming with, you're not going alone," he said, she nodded and they left to find out what was making the strange cries.

* * *

They walked for about ten minutes when they found what looked like a small child curled up in a ball, she had a gray tail, and her hair was gray also, with black streaks.

"Hey, are you okay," Kagome asked softly, the child now only whimpering, looked up at her with dark brown eyes. On her head were two gray wolf ears, she was a wolf hanyou.

"Wh--Who are you," the little girl asked fearful.

"My name is Kagome, and I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome said softly. "And this is Inuyasha, he won't hurt you either," she said glancing over at him. "Now, what's your name sweetie,"

"M--My name is Moriko," she said.

"Are you lost," Kagome asked, Moriko shook her head 'no.' "Then where are you parents?"

"That bear demon killed them," Moriko said, she was starting to calm down and her brown eyes showed determination.

"Would you like to come with us," Kagome asked, and Inuyasha scoffed. Moriko nodded her head, and Kagome lifted her up, Moriko was trembling. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go," she said, she was eager to check on Shippo, check for any wounds.


End file.
